


Then He Fondly Thinks of Me

by dotheunthinkable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Self-Love, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotheunthinkable/pseuds/dotheunthinkable
Summary: Viktor decides to give himself some love. Yuuri isn't as asleep as Viktor thinks he is. [One-Shot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ . . .  
> Anyone else in a self-love mood? No? Just me? Well. . . Let me just slide this here then, just in case someone wants to read it. You know, skim over it. Eheh. 
> 
> Characters may be slightly OOC. I've been around since the initial concept and now I'm coming in to attack the fandom. Forgive me for suddenly including myself.
> 
> More from me later!

  
**Pairing:** Katsuki Yuuri/KatsukiYuuri, Viktor Nikiforov Viktor Nikiforov, Viktor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri  
**Rating:** NC-17

* * *

  
**Summary:** Viktor must think he was asleep, and if he realized he was wrong, the situation had the potential to become very awkward, very quickly

* * *

It'd been a while since they'd shared a room. Back home in Kyushu, they always slept in their own separate rooms (despite Viktor’s itch to get closer), but instead of adjoining rooms - and with the help of Viktor’s insistence they sleep together - it was much easier to book a single room with separate beds.

 

Of course it wasn't so bad sharing a room with Viktor, as long as you didn't move his things.

 

Unlike Phichit, Viktor didn't snore loudly enough to shake anything that wasn't nailed down (Phichit would deny it if asked), and he didn't talk in his sleep like his sister Mari seemed to, so Yuuri imagined their time rooming together would, as usual, be peaceful, restful, and trouble-free.

 

The first night, Yuuri went to bed a couple of hours after Viktor despite his jetlag - he was a night person, Viktor was a morning person - but the second, they were both too wiped out from exploring Barcelona and critiquing his skate to even think about staying up late, and they both crashed at the same time.

 

Viktor seemed to fall asleep pretty quickly, but for all his exhaustion, Yuuri had a bit more trouble. He wondered if it was because of the leftover stress from the search of their missing bag he clumsily left behind, the ring exchange between the two of them, or the buzzing excitement and misunderstanding at dinner still running through his body that was keeping his mind wide awake. He mindlessly pondered over the thoughts running across his mind and was just considering getting up to see if Phichit or Mari were still awake when he heard Viktor roll over, bed sheets rustling.

 

Maybe Viktor was still awake too. He was just considering calling out to him to see if he was or not when Viktor let out a rather odd noise. 

 

Yuuri was just thinking that perhaps he was having a dream or a nightmare or something, and was entirely unprepared for both the low, aroused, "Mmm..." that came from Viktor's bed and the soft exhalation of pleasure.

 

‘ _Surely_ he wasn't...’ Yuuri thought, but quickly changed his mind when Viktor's sheets began to rustle in the way only rhythmic motion can cause.

 

_Shit_ , he _was_.

 

Yuuri lay still. Viktor must think he was asleep, and if he realized he was wrong, the situation had the potential to become very awkward, very quickly. He didn't have much choice other than staying where he was and bearing witness to the entire thing.

 

When Viktor's breathing pattern changed, Yuuri couldn't help the tingle of warmth that crept through him. It was fair, he thought; Viktor wasn't a bad looking guy - quite the opposite, really - and some of the sounds he was making were pretty hot. It was only natural to get turned on from listening to sex noises.

 

Yuuri slowly moved his hand to the front of his sweat pants, finding himself hard, and rubbed the bulge experimentally, trying not to make any noise.

 

Viktor seemed to have the same idea at the same moment, because he peeled his bedclothes down to his knees, out of the way so he couldn't jostle them, then resumed jacking himself off.  
It did make it a lot quieter with the covers out of the way, but now Yuuri had an unobstructed view in the dim light of the room of exactly what Viktor was doing.

 

Details were impossible to see in the dark, but Yuuri thought he could make out the shape of Viktor's cock and he could definitely see the way his hand flew up and down it, soft, controlled grunts coming from his mouth.

 

The sight made Yuuri throb in his pants, and he deftly slid his hand beneath the waistband, fingers wrapping around his hot, hard cock and giving it a gentle squeeze. He kept his grip firm, rubbing the head in tight, circular motions with his thumb. The touch was teasing, unintentionally so, but he didn't feel safe making bolder movements. He could get caught, and if he got caught, it'd be awkward, embarrassing, and Viktor would stop.

 

It made Yuuri feel naughty, masturbating to the sight and sound of his friend and coach pleasuring himself, but also a little excited too.

 

He wondered if Viktor felt the same; if it got him hot knowing Yuuri was right there next to him as he furiously worked his cock.

 

The idea of Viktor thinking of him as he jerked off, even if it was only as a passing thought, just made Yuuri harder, and he couldn't help sneaking another hand in to join the first, drifting down to the base of his cock, and then to his balls. He fondled them gently, rolling them in his palm as he continued to thumb the head of his cock, eyes still glued to the silhouette of Viktor's hand sliding up and down his dick.

 

Though he couldn't touch himself quite the way he liked, restricted in his movement, Yuuri didn't feel like he'd have any trouble coming. Not with the way Viktor was moaning, variants of, 'oh fuck' and soft 'ahh's, still under his breath, but getting gradually louder as he presumably got more and more worked up.

 

The, " _Fuuuck_ , Yuuri," that followed shocked him so much he nearly went soft, afraid he'd been caught. It took him a few moments to realize that Viktor was still moving his hand, and was very much not aware that he was being watched.

 

Yuuri had to try very hard to suppress a moan as his cock twitched in his hand, this close to coming. Viktor was thinking about him alright, and definitely as more than a passing thought if the way he'd said his name was any indication.

 

Yuuri didn't dare move his hands. He knew he'd come in seconds if he so much as traced a finger along his cock now that he realized Viktor was masturbating to the thought of him while he lay barely a metre away.

 

Yuuri suddenly found himself wondering how Viktor's cock would feel in comparison to his own. He knew from the times they'd gotten changed and bathed together that Viktor was impressively big and thick, and Yuuri couldn't help but want to try holding him in his hand; he wanted to feel the weight and firmness of it, to lick the smooth head and stroke him until he was begging Yuuri to make him come.

 

He lay stock still as Viktor cursed under his breath one more time, kept feigning sleep as Viktor slid out of bed and crept past him into the bathroom.

Yuuri waited for the click of the door before he fully took his cock in hand and, without any restraint or grace, jerked himself off as fast and hard as he could.

He could hear Viktor moaning behind the closed bathroom door, caught the sound of his own name again, and he couldn't last any longer.

Yuuri bit into his pillow to muffle his own noises as he rubbed himself to orgasm, trembling as he finally came hard in his pants.

 

He waited only until his heart had stopped feeling like it was going to punch a hole through his chest before peeling his sweats off and throwing them down the side of the bed.  
From behind the closed bathroom door, Viktor let out a long moan followed by silence, and Yuuri rolled over, grinning to himself in the dark.

 

They still had two more nights in the hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if you like it, I'll make them boink a gratuitous amount of times. Maybe I'll do chapters.  
> But for now, this is the end. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Leave a comment down there, and I like kudo's sprinkled on my daily bowl of cereal. (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ  
> Read, Review, & Move On. :)


End file.
